


Husky Troubles

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: One night after work, Rhys stumbles upon a mysterious injured dog. He brings it home to heal its wounds, and gets wrapped up in a world he never thought existed.





	1. Lost Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a silly idea i had and then became quickly obsessed with.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t know what you guys mean.” Rhys waved off his friends as they gave him sneaky grins, and hushed their own laughter. “I do not have a crush on him, I just wanna make him smile.”

Vaughn just grinned wider. “Because its handsome?”

Rhys snorted. “No, because he's the only person in the office who refuses. It's like a challenge now, and you know me. Can’t back down from-”

“A hot piece of ass?” Yvette supplied unhelpfully. Rhys glared at her, trying to make a point. 

“A challenge, Yvette. I was saying a challenge.” Jutting his lip out into a grumpy pout he pressed the button to the elevator. “You guys are having too much fun with these outlandish theories of yours.”

His friends only laughed like the terrible people they were. Rhys tried to block them from the elevator when it came, but a few other people showed up and Rhys was left sticking his tongue out at Vaughn and Yvette like a perfectly mature adult. He did wave goodbye as he got off on his floor, since he couldn't stay mad at them for too long. 

He started to head back to his desk when he noticed the programmer they had been talking about grumbling at some code. Rhys grinned to himself, before quickly heading over. He leaned over the programmer’s desk, grinning wide. “Hey, Handsome. Stayin’ busy?”

The programmer- John, according to his nameplate- just looked up at Rhys with a mild glare before going right back to work. Rhys had gotten a smile out of everyone in the office, except for John. It was his most unproductive goal since becoming middle manager, but Rhys liked being liked. And people liked when you made them smile. 

“Aww, c’mon John, what’s a guy gotta do to get you to smile?”

John was fully glaring at Rhys now, lip curling into a silent snarl. “Leave me alone? I’m not here to smile. I’m here to work.”

Rhys pulled back at the harsh reply. Clearly, John was in a bad mood. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Stretch those grinning muscles.” Rhys gave what he was sure to be a cute wink- that went largely ignored- before turning and trotting off back to his own desk. One day he would manage to get the older man to smile. He really looked like he needed a laugh. Plus he was hot.

The cool breeze ruffled Rhys’s hair as he pulled his coat tighter around him. Autumn was beginning, and his late nights in the office meant he’d need to start dressing warmer for his walk home. Sometimes, he wished his promotion hadn’t come with so much paperwork. He ended up staying after sunset so often recently. He was glad that he was officially on his weekend, and really hoped he didn't get called in by a superior or anything. 

He was lost in his thoughts when a large dog jumped in front of him. The sharp whine it let out as it landed ended in a harsh snarl, its wide eyes on Rhys in a second. Rhys found himself entranced by the sharp, heterochromic gaze that met his own. It’s large reddish brown fur ruffled in alarm. Something was different about this dog, and Rhys couldn't put his finger on what. 

Then it collapsed onto the ground, whining softly. Rhys watched as it curled protectively around a clearly injured back leg. It looked almost like someone had stabbed him, the blood staining its fur a bright red. Walking slowly, hands in the dog’s sight, he moved closer. 

The dog growled, but made no move to attack and Rhys sat down next to it. He reached out and pet its fur carefully, trying to coax it to relax before he tried to examine the dog’s injury better. It looked fresh, and from the blood pouring out of it, deep.  

“Hey,” Rhys cooed. “Hey it’s ok. I’m gonna get you some help, alright?” It stopped growling to look at him, almost understanding, though its lip still curled, in a way that faintly reminded Rhys of someone. Rhys shifted on his knees so he could better check the dog’s neck for a collar he hoped was just hiding under the mass amounts of fluffy fur. 

When he didn’t find one, he glanced around the empty park, hoping to see potential owners, only to realize how alone he was. He chuckled softly, glancing back down to the dog, who seemed to just be staring at him. “Kinda feels like the start of a horror movie doesn't it? C’mon boy, I'll take you home tonight to patch you up then tomorrow I'll… take you to a shelter or something.” 

The dog stayed on the ground, but looked away, like it was trying to ignore Rhys, who pouted. “I’m just trying to help you! C’mon, help me help you!” He slipped into his manager voice a bit, which caused the dog to growl softly, but it did turn back to give him what he was sure a dry glare. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop with the work tone. Just- Just come with me so I can get you cleaned up then you don’t gotta deal with me anymore.” Rhys whined softly as the dog just huffed at him. “Please, boy?” 

The dog turned again, this time resting its head on it’s paws. Rhys glared softly, but decided to pick the dog up anyway. He wasn’t going to leave an injured animal in the park. He carefully tried wrapping his arms around its middle, but the moment he started lifting the enormously heavy dog, it let out a pitiful yip. 

“Sorry! Sorry, shit.” Turning quickly, it tried to bite his hand as he tried to pet it gently. Its teeth clacked hard around the wooden forearm. Rhys smiled softly as the dog pulled away and started sniffing curiously at the prosthetic. It seemed confused by the strange glassy birch.

“Sorry.” Rhys gently started cooing at the dog again. “You can't bite that. I'm just trying to get you back to my place, so I can bandage you up. I promise I'll feed you something nice. I have to, since I don't have any dog food.” The dog looked up, giving Rhys a cautious glare, before it shakily stood up. Rhys grinned, and moved to pick it up, making sure to check with the dog once he got his arms around it, one arm under the dog's hips, the other draped over its chest. Then he lifted with his legs like he was supposed to, now prepared for the weight, and- he hadn't quite thought this through he realized as the dog's rear end ended up next to his face. 

“Oh, uhh, you're ok till we get home right?” Rhys only got a soft bark in response. He took it to mean the dog was fine, and took off for his shared house, his legs brushing the poor dog’s head as he half ran, half shuffled back home. 

Getting to his home was a feat, Rhys was by no means a strong man, and he almost dropped the dog on it’s head a few times, but through sheer determination he held it up. Getting the door open to his house was another, as he had to dig through his pockets while holding the bulky animal in his hands- just to keep the dog from running- and then unlock and open the door. But once the door was open and the key extracted he could use his foot to slam the door shut.

Rhys set the dog down on the couch as carefully as he could, patting it's fur gently before wiping his brow. “I'll be back with the supplies. Don't move too much, ok?”

Rhys was only a little surprised when the dog gently nipped at his hand, and watched as he jumped backwards, tripping over the coffee table. Rhys felt his heart skip a beat as the dog started softly huffing at him, reminding him faintly of laughter. Choosing to ignore the strange feeling in his gut, Rhys went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he came back, the dog was still watching him intently, though it stayed silent. 

Rhys set the kit on the coffee table, and knelt down next to the dog. “Ok, boy. I got the stuff. Now let me see that wound.” He leaned in, noting there was a lot of blood that needed to be cleaned off. Humming irritably, Rhys got back up to get a few towels and some warm water in a cup to clean the area. He grabbed a couple of clean rags as well. 

Once he was knelt back down, he carefully placed a towel folded up under the dog’s leg, to prevent the runoff from getting on the couch. He gently started to pour water over the fur with one hand, using the rag to gently scrub the excess blood out with the other, being careful not to get too close to the injury. Once he deemed it clean enough, he pat dried the area with another towel before picking up another rag and pouring some disinfectant over it.

“This might hurt a lot so- please don't be mad.” Rhys carefully pressed the rag to the wound, wincing when the dog gave a sharp whine. Rhys used his free hand to gently pet its fur, and press what he hoped was a comforting hand to it’s chest. “It’s ok, boy. It’s not as deep as it looked, you won’t even need stitches.”  

The dog laid its head down, and let out a deep breath as Rhys pressed more disinfectant around the wound. “You're doing so good, boy. I’ll be done soon, I promise.” Once Rhys had finished disinfecting the wound, he grabbed the bandages and carefully, so none of the fur got into the wound, wrapped up the dog’s leg. Once he was done, he scooted over to it’s head. “There we go, all done! How’re you feeling?” 

The dog didn't move for a second, but then Rhys saw it’s tail begin to wag out of the corner of his eye as it leapt up and started to lick his face. “Oh- ew! Glad to hear it, boy!” Rhys tried to kiss its nose, but with the amount it was licking his face he supposed it was inevitable that he ended up kissing the dog’s tongue instead. “Ew- ugh come on, that's enough, I know you're happy!” Rhys laughed gently as he put his hand on its head, trying to calm it down a little. 

The dog finally sat down on the couch, giving Rhys enough time to wipe the dog drool from his face. Rhys sat down next to it, quietly petting the dog until it fell asleep. Rhys stared at it carefully, trying to figure out what made this dog so different. It looked like a normal husky to him. If a bit large. He watched its chest rise and fall with its breathing, and started to feel drowsy himself with the hypnotic movement. It’d be awhile before Vaughn got home anyway. “Hm... I think you have the right idea. I’ll sleep on it.” 

Rhys woke with a start at the frantic screaming of his roommate. “Vaughn? Vaughn are you-” Rhys scrambled out of bed and ran to the living room to find Vaughn, horribly shaken and wordlessly pointing at their couch where- oh right- his new husky was sitting, tail wagging energetically. 

“Rhys! Holy shit, how did a wolf get in our house- why is- is it  _ bandaged? _ Did you being a fucking wolf home?”

Rhys shrugged before walking over and sitting next to the dog- not a wolf, Vaughn- and scratching it behind the ear. It gave a happy sort of shake before bodily laying across Rhys. 

“Rhys! Don't get so close!” Vaughn cautiously walked towards Rhys on the couch. “Dude, bro, what the  _ fuck? _ ” 

Rhys continued to stroke the dog. “He's a husky, Vaughn. I know my dogs. Besides, I'm taking him to the shelter later.” 

Vaughn scoffed. “They probably won't take him.” Vaughn reached out to pet the wolf, but while Rhys’s attention was on Vaughn it took a snap at him. Vaughn glared at the dog, which was now tilting its head cutely as Rhys glanced back at it. “Whatever, I'm going to sleep, please don't get yourself killed.” He yawned, patting Rhys on the head as he passed by. Rhys made sure to stick his tongue out at him, before looking back at the dog. 

“You're not gonna hurt me are you?” Rhys made kissy faces are the dog, getting licked in the face for his troubles. 

Rhys sputtered before laughing. “I almost don't wanna send you to the shelter. Maybe you could stay with me, huh? I’d give you all the cuddles you asked for, and premium dinners too!” The dog licked him again, tail wagging happily. Rhys chuckled before grabbing his phone to call the shelter.

When Vaughn woke up, he was expecting Rhys to be sadly stirring his coffee, upset at the loss of his new ‘dog’. He could not believe Rhys couldn't tell the difference between a husky and a wolf. Shaking his head with a cool laugh, he headed out into the living room. Only to find Rhys playing tug of war with the wolf and a colorful tie of rope. 

“What the hell? Rhys! I thought you were taking him to the shelter?” Rhys looked up at him startled, the rope pulled right out of his hand as the wolf grabbed it and started violently shaking the rope, trying to shred it.

“Vaughn! I- well- I was gonna take him to the shelter, and I got him in the car, but then- well- it's a kill shelter Vaughn! I couldn't doom him to that!” Rhys attempted to grab the rope back, nearly getting bit in return, but he only pouted and left the wolf to its own devices. “So I figured, you know, we have a decent back yard…”

Rhys was walking over to Vaughn now, a pleading look in his eyes. That Vaughn was choosing to ignore. “Rhys, that is not a dog. That is a wolf, it's so clearly is a violent killing machine.” Vaughn pointed at the wolf, just as it started to tear into a soft plush toy Rhys had clearly bought for it. When Rhys turned to look however, the wolf tilted its head cutely, and rolled over onto its back. With a bit of fluff in the corner of its mouth.

“Aww, Bear’s just playing.” Rhys smiled, and looked back at Vaughn with his hands triumphantly on his hips. “Not killer at all.”

Vaughn’s mouth had dropped open in awe. Awe of how stupid Rhys was. “You named the wolf. You named the wolf  _ Bear _ .”

“He’s a husky, Vaughn. And doesn't he look like a bear? I mean his fur is that gorgeous brown color.” Rhys put his hands on his knees, making obnoxious kissing noises at Bear. “He’s a gorgeous pup isn’t he.” 

Vaughn stared in disbelief. “You're kidding me. You are  _ kidding  _ me.” When Rhys just gave him a sheepish smile, Vaughn rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. But he knew when a fight was lost. And he knew he’d never be able to say no to that pleading face of Rhys’s. “Only you, Rhys.” 

Rhys nosed into Bear’s fur indulgently. He felt the rumble of what he had figured out to be a playful growl. He heard Vaughn clanking around in the kitchen, probably making himself some quick breakfast. 

Sleepily, Rhys pulled his face out of the tempting warmth his dog’s fur gave him. Rhys grinned at the thought. He had a dog. He couldn't help the snicker. More excited about a dog than a boyfriend. Though, maybe John liked dogs? Would that help the man smile? 

Something tapped his head from behind him, and he quickly turned to see Vaughn, holding a foil wrapped to-go meal. “Hey, bro? Careful with the dog. And I’ll see you when I get home. Don’t daydream too much!” Vaughn turned and ran to the door, hoping not to be too late.

Waving goodbye to Vaughn, Rhys put an arm around Bear. Didn't want him trying to bolt for the door after all. Of course, Bear had other plans, as he crawled over Rhys and laid down right on top of him, burying his entire body in a mass of fluff. Rhys struggled to get out from under Bear, only succeeding in freeing one arm to pat frantically at Bear’s side. 

Bear simply huffed a few times, before getting up and hopping to the ground to explore. Rhys took a few deep breaths, and lazily turned to watch Bear wander aimlessly, sniffing at things and getting a feel for the layout of the small house. Occasionally, Bear would turn and look at Rhys, seeming to test his limits. 

“You’re ok, this gets to be your home now too.” Rhys gave a tired smile, trying to keep himself awake to keep an eye on Bear in case the dog had any accidents. He mildly thought to himself that he should get up if he doesn't want to fall asleep, but his eyes were shutting on their own. 

He awoke with a start when something wet licked up his face. He quickly sat upright, wiping his face off irritably, before looking at the source of the wet tongue that had woken him up. Bear was sitting in front of him, wagging his tail excitably, with some strange mess of colorful string. 

Rhys sighed as he recognized the mess as the tug of war toy he had bought. Not even one day and Bear had destroyed it. He reached out, only for the dog to jump and bound away, looking back at Rhys expectantly. Rhys laughed softly. “I can't play with you if you run off. You sure are an excitable pup, aren't ‘cha?”

Bear bowed, and shook the soon-to-be-retired toy energetically, before trotting off down the hall that lead to Rhys’s bedroom. Rhys sighed, hoping that the rope was all he had to replace. 

Rhys was impressed when he saw no other damage, Bear having completely ignored everything to decimate something that was his own anyway. Rhys’s bedroom door had been nudged open, as had the bathroom. Rhys grimaced when he realized Bear might have drank from the toilet bowl, but turned towards his room. 

“Bear? You in here?” Rhys poked his head in and found the dog mussing up his sheets by rolling around on his bed. Rhys sighed. At least he would only need to remake his bed. Rhys crossed his arms as he fully opened the door, knocking his artificial hand against the wood with enough of a clack to gain the dog’s upside down attention.

“Bear, I have to make that. Don't mess it up!” Rhys tried to pout, but supposed his voice had been too affectionate when Bear ignored him to wiggle some more before hopping off and trotting past him back to the kitchen. “You hungry or something?”

The bed was thoroughly a mess, and Rhys had to sigh before turning to follow his dog. He’d clean up his bed later. He found Bear sitting ever so patiently by the bowl. “You were hungry, huh, boy?”

It was late when Vaughn came home, but Rhys expected that. Vaughn was sighing heavily as he dropped a thick folder of files off on the table they had next to the door for mail. “Bro, This weekend is gonna suck.” 

“Yeah? Whats with it?” Rhys stood up, to walk over and investigate while Vaughn headed back to his room to change. 

“So much shit. Ass-quez decided to dump a huge load- you'll hear about it Tuesday, when you go back in- and now everyone has more work. Even those of us in accounting have like twenty tons of paperwork to deal with because of a messed up arrangement with some stuffy con woman.”

As the door clicked behind Vaughn, Rhys frowned as he thumbed through his paperwork, humming softly as he looked through all the bullshit Vaughn was stuck with. Rhys didn't understand what the numbers meant, but he knew they looked like trouble. 

He felt a nudge at his elbow, and he looked down to see Bear curiously sniffing the stack of papers. Rhys laughed before lifting the papers higher. “Oh no, you don't, this is Vaughn’s work. No paper eating.” Rhys pat Bear's snout gently before looking around for a place to put the file that would be out of the dog’s reach. 

Bear circled like a predator once Rhys had put the papers in a cupboard, but he seemed to calm down once Rhys pulled out another toy he had bought for him, fresh and not chewed through. A stuffed rabbit toy. Bear stopped circling the kitchen to instead circle Rhys, waiting for Rhys to toss down the rabbit. Rhys smiled, wondering if he should have gotten more durable playthings for Bear. He decided to get some non cloth toys and things for Bear to chew on the next day.

Rhys dangled the plush a bit more, but before he got the chance to drop it, Bear was on 2 legs, front paws coming down forcefully on his shoulders, almost making him buckle at the knees as Bear grabbed the rabbit toy right out of his stunned hands. “Bear!” Rhys shrieked. “Bear! Down! Oh my god.” 

Vaughn came running out to the living room, barely wrapped in his towel, soap suds flying from his hair as Bear hopped off of Rhys to tear into the stuffed rabbit. Vaughn’s eyes immediately stared at the rabbit that was ripped into 3 pieces with one unfortunate bite. “That's not a husky, Rhys.”

Rhys nodded slowly. “I’m starting to agree.” Vaughn sighed, carefully walking over to Rhys to pat his shoulder when Rhys looked at him with determined eyes. “He’s probably part mastiff.”


	2. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear gets to know his new owners.

The first time Rhys changed Bear’s bandages, he and Vaughn discovered the wound was gone. Rhys was elated, but Vaughn was suspicious. A wound like that couldn’t have healed up so fast. Could it? But Rhys ignored his friend’s concerns, and called up Yvette.

Rhys had decided to take his friends out to the dog park with Bear so he could ‘socialize’. Being a wolf and not a dog, of course, he had fought Rhys the entire morning until Rhys brought out a thoroughly chewed plastic container of organic treats- which impressed Vaughn, since it had been only a day since Rhys had brought the dog home and Bear already had started to destroy with no remorse. He went nuts, jumping up and dropping heavy paws on Rhys’s chest and shoulders, trying to get at the treats. Until Rhys told him to sit. Sure enough, Bear sat and suddenly became the most obedient dog Vaughn had ever seen. 

They had picked Yvette up on the way- her first time meeting Bear was her screaming when she slid into the back of the car next to a wolf- and soon had reached the dog park, where no one wanted to bring their dogs near Rhys’s. Bear was happy to munch on a rawhide bone and ignore other dogs, thankfully not deciding a smaller breed looked like a nice snack as it ran by. 

Rhys wasn't very upset by the fact his dog wasn't getting socialized the way he wanted, and he was content killing Vaughn and Yvette with his inability to identify dog breeds. He would point at a dog playing with its owner, and say with confidence a breed that looks almost nothing like the dog he seemed to think it was. 

“Ooo, that’s a cute dane!” 

Yvette sighed heavily, her face buried in her hands. “That’s a chihuahua, Rhys.”

Rhys gave her an affronted look. “I’m pretty sure I know a dane when I see one.” He quickly changed moods, and bounced up happily as another dog ran by. “Oh! A poodle!”

Vaughn almost cried. “That's a Whippet.”

It was at least a nice day out, and Yvette was a great help with Vaughn’s stack of paperwork that he had managed to get halfway through before their little outdoors trip. Rhys enjoyed the sunshine as he sat on the picnic table watching Bear bound and play around them. Vaughn had gotten mad when Rhys took off the leash, but Bear had been surprisingly behaved, and never strayed very far from them.

“Hey isn't that John?” Yvette pointed out to the field where- sure enough- John was walking around, seemingly looking for something. “Rhys, go say something.” 

“What? No! Oh my god, we aren't even at work, that would be so weird.” Rhys glared at her. “Besides he's just a co worker.” 

Then John spotted them- or more specifically Bear. The dog even noticed the other man, and as John started to walk towards them, Bear took off towards the van.

Rhys jumped off the table, running after him. “Bear! Hey!” Vaughn scrambled to pick up all his papers as Yvette quickly went to grab her keys. A loose wolf was not a good thing. Once they had run back to the car however, the chase was cut short. Rhys had opened the back and was petting a perfectly calm Bear in the back seat of the car. He looked up at his friends apologetically. “Guess Bear wants to go home.”

Vaughn scoffed. “He’s jealous of John.”

“Of course he is, can’t compete with a human. All John has to do is get Rhys in bed, and suddenly Bear’s not so important.” Yvette grinned mischievously at Rhys. “You should go back and talk to John. We’ll stay with Bear.”

Rhys wrinkled his nose at her in distaste, but before he could say anything Bear bit his sleeve, and started to tug him further in the car. As he fell over, he nervously laughed. “Well, it's a good thing I'm not crushing on John or else Bear would go nuts. C’mon boy, I'm not going anywhere.” Rhys pried Bear’s muzzle off his sleeve, and pulled his nose up to give a gentle kiss on the tip. 

“C’mon bro, John was def coming towards us- wait- you don't think that's his dog do you?” 

Rhys shook his head. “I don't think John has a pet. I tried asking him once and he just shrugged me off. I can ask tomorrow when I go in though. If he’s looking and he saw us, maybe he’ll say something.” 

Bear started whining incessantly, shifting to start licking Rhys’s face a lot more than anyone deemed necessary. Rhys tried to push him off, but the large dog ended up pinning him. “Aww, C’mon Bear! It’s ok. I'm sure John will let me visit you!”

 

Bear was surprisingly behaved, to both Rhys and Vaughn. Rhys expected to have to train Bear a little bit. Instead, Bear tended to be perfectly behaved around him. Vaughn expected Bear to end up violently shredding the two humans in his domain apart. Instead, Vaughn found Bear acting like your average bad behavior dog.

Bear refused to let Vaughn collar him, as Rhys took it off while they were home so it wouldn't chafe his neck. And since Vaughn couldn't collar the wolf himself, Bear had to go into the back yard supervised to use the bathroom, but whenever Vaughn tried to open the back door, Bear would be nowhere to be found. Only to turn up later having peed on something inside the house. So far the casualties were an old sweater of Vaughn’s from his college days, and a calendar that Bear had knocked off the wall.

He had also refused to eat from his bowl, and more than once Vaughn caught him in the fridge, tearing into leftovers Rhys had packaged away. Not that Vaughn made an attempt to pull a hungry wolf from his dinner, but it was horribly irritating. 

At least 3 times Vaughn caught the wolf drinking from the tap in the kitchen, having hopped up onto the counter with mysteriously muddy paws. Vaughn stepped into the bathroom to find it covered in toilet paper. Bear had torn up the entire roll of toilet paper and then opened the cabinet and tore up the toilet paper in storage.

Vaughn almost screamed and called Rhys up that moment, instead sufficing to take pictures and send them to Rhys demanding he take responsibility for his ‘dog’. Rhys, like a true friend, only sent back an ‘lol’.

Vaughn didn't trust Bear on his own in the house, but he knew he wouldn't survive with no toilet paper until Rhys came home so he reluctantly left Bear there alone, supposing it at least would tell him how much damage there would be to their house when both he and Rhys were at work. 

He came home expecting the worst. Instead, Bear was simply curled up on Rhys’s bed, seemingly tuckered out from wreaking havoc on Vaughn’s last day off for the weekend. Vaughn glared at the dog, but shut him into Rhys’s bedroom before going out to the living room and bonelessly dropping to the couch. Which was wet with wolf piss.

 

Rhys sighed as he came home, stretching the stress from the day off his shoulders before stepping into his home. Vaughn was giving him a very irritated glare, and Bear was trotting up to greet Rhys, tail wagging. 

“Bear! Hi, boy, I hear you tore up our toilet paper huh?” Rhys scratched the dog’s fluffy jaw, giving him tiny kisses on the nose.

“Rhys! Don't encourage him!” Vaughn stomped his foot, as Bear looked back with his tongue happily lolling out of his mouth. “And don't you look so happy, you peed on the couch!”

“He peed on the couch?” Rhys looked behind Vaughn suspiciously. 

Sighing heavily, Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen your- ugh- dog is smarter than you think. He's way smarter than a normal dog, he knows what he's doing!” Vaughn gestured towards the wolf, who simply sat there tilting his head around at Rhys. “He waits for you to turn your back then he snaps at me! I couldn’t collar him today because he only behaves for you!”

Rhys tapped an inquisitive finger to his lips, before turning to grab the collar off it’s hook. The moment his back was turned, of course, Bear took a snap at Vaughn’s hand, only to let his tongue loll out playfully the moment Rhys had turned back around. “Show me?”

Vaughn glared at the wolf, crossing his arms. “He’s going to behave now because you're here. He’s an asshole.”

Rhys laughed gently. “He’s a dog, Vaughn, he’s not doing it on purpose. Even the mess in the bathroom was probably just him being restless.”

Vaughn sighed. It was going to be a long week. 

 

The house was quiet, both men had gone to sleep, leaving the wolf in the living room. Vaughn had a hard time sleeping, through worry that the wolf would destroy more of their things while he wasn't paying attention. He tossed and turned until he drifted into an uneasy sleep. A sleep that was easily interrupted.

Vaughn blinked his eyes softly as he felt a weight suddenly dip his bed. Rhys never tried to wake him up by sitting on the bed, he usually just called from the door. Vaughn reached over to his bed stand groggily putting his glasses on to see what was suddenly there.

The flash of white sharp teeth had Vaughn’s sleepy mind in a panic, and he threw out a fist that made contact with something hard and fluffy. A sharp whine split the air as Bear tumbled off the bed.

Vaughn may have hated Rhys’s stupid new pet, but the noise still made him feel guilty. The wolf glanced back at him, dropping the cloth that had been in his mouth. As Bear trudged out of the room with his tail between his legs Vaughn ended up feeling a little triumphant. He had just punched a fucking wolf after all. 

Plus after the hell he’d been put through, the dumb mutt kinda deserved it. Vaughn sighed, deciding to put his emotions at rest and go back to sleep. “God. I hope Rhys doesn't find out.”

 

Rhys mumbled as he woke up tasting hair in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but the large hairy pillow he seemed to have grabbed in the night was too close. Rhys pulled away only to find Bear curled up cutely next to him. 

“Hey, buddy! How’re you?” Rhys knew his voice was high pitched, and he knew from the way Bear’s ears twitched that he probably didn't like it. Laughing, Rhys made sure to use his normal voice. “Aww, sorry Bear. Didn’t mean to wake you. You be a good boy while Vaughn and I are gone, ok?”

Bear licked his face sleepily before dropping his head back down on the pillows. Rhys watched for a bit longer as Bears fur softly rose and fell with his breathing, before getting ready for work. 

John hadn't been in the day before, but Rhys realized he didn't know what days John even had off. Rhys knew he still had one day maximum if John was on his weekend, longer if John had taken a vacation. 

Sure enough, when Rhys got into work and was saying his hellos and good mornings, John’s desk sat empty. There were still things on it, just waiting for John to return, so Rhys doubted that John had taken a vacation. Rhys bit his lip, suddenly worried. Perhaps he had gotten sick?

Rhys shook the thoughts from his head. It was only the second day, John still might be on his weekend. Right now, though, he needed to get back to work instead of letting himself worry. He made his way back to his own desk, and got to work. 

It was a few hours later when one of John’s superiors stopped by his desk. Rhys didn't remember his name. “Have you seen John?” The man asked.

“No? Was he scheduled for today?” Rhys turned away from his computer, suddenly the worry that had settled in his gut was shifting again. 

John’s superior tapped his chin. “He was scheduled for the past 4 days. We’ve tried calling his home but no one has answered yet. I guess we’ll have to try again.” the man started to walk off, waving a hand dismissively at Rhys. “Thanks anyway.”

Rhys ended up biting his lip again, the worry growing into fear. Was John ok? He couldn't have gotten hurt, could he? There were no reports of dead bodies found, nor any major accidents Rhys could think of. 

Then Rhys remembered the man who his friends thought was John at the dog park. If it had been John, he would have been skipping work. Could John be that worried about a missing dog? Rhys didn't have John’s number, it wasn't very professional for him to ask, and he didn't think John would have given it to him anyway. 

Rhys tried to focus on work, but the hours stretched on, and his thoughts kept drifting back to John. Minor worries that had grown and grown and started to eat away at his attention. Rhys had taken his breaks, nervously gulping down the coldest water he could find, but nothing seemed to be able to drive the thoughts away. 

The end of the day only brought a little relief, and Rhys made a point to walk by the dog park on his way home, to scan through the faces, to check the lost animal posters- to find John. But when he came up empty, he resigned himself to going home. 

Bear greeted him happily, and for the first time, Rhys found himself relaxing. “H-hey, boy. Did’ja behave yourself?” Bear barked happily, jumping up to lick Rhys’s face. Rhys pulled the dog over to the couch and let Bear lay on top of him. 

“I wish I could be a dog. So much less worry that way.” Rhys buried his cheek into Bear's fur, and kept talking. “I can't believe I never realized how bad I had it. I'm so stupid.” when he heard Bear’s soft whine, Rhys continued softer. “I just ‘wanted to see him smile’. What a load of shit. My friends were right. I was crushing on John hard. I am. He wasn't at work for the past 4 days and I'm just worried.”

Rhys sighed heavily before looking back up at Bear. “I don't really have any right to be, it’s not like we were even friends. I don't even think he likes me.” Bear seemed to be quietly watching him, and Rhys laughed nervously before pulling himself out from under the dog. 

“I guess I should feed you right-” Bear knocked his head against the backs of Rhys’s knees, causing him to fall back and end up sitting back on the couch. Before Rhys could get back up Bear laid his head down on Rhys’s thighs. Rhys sighed, a smile spreading on his face as he started to scratch behind Bear’s ears.

 

The next day was better, Rhys had run into the superior who told him that John had just been sick, and would still be out for a few more days. Rhys’s work had gone much smoother once he had fixed all of his mistakes from the previous day and that night he came home to Vaughn and takeout. 

“Rhys, don't give him that!” Vaughn tried to reach over to grab the bit of chicken Rhys had dangled above Bear’s nose, but before he could the dog bit it out of Rhys’s hand. 

“Oh come on Vaughn, how could I say no to that face.” Rhys watched fondly as Bear noisily ate the tiny piece of food before turning back to Rhys and cutely begging for more. “Ok, just one more Bear-”

“Rhys! This is the third time you've said that!” Vaughn sighed as Rhys continued to ignore him. “I think he’s eaten more of it than you.” 

Rhys just laughed, letting Bear play him like a fiddle. Rhys knew he probably shouldn't share his food so readily, but Bear had already eaten all his own food, and still seemed hungry.

“He’s gonna pack the pounds on, Rhys. there's a reason you only are supposed to give him a scoop in the morning and a scoop at night.”  Vaughn wrinkled his nose as the dog made a weird snort at him. “Dogs will just keep eating.”

“At least I've been taking him for late night walkies. That should help him burn off dinner right?” Rhys grinned at Vaughn’s sour expression. He turned back to Bear to see the dog had grabbed his leash and collar- like a good boy. Rhys quickly finished his food, shoveling it into his mouth unceremoniously before dumping his dishes in the sink and getting Bear ready for a walk. Rhys had found Bear preferred going out when it was dark, he was calmer and pulled on the leash less. 

He also found that Bear had become- somehow- more affectionate after Rhys had confessed his crush on John. Bear started sleeping in Rhys’s bed for longer, joining him as he fell asleep rather than midway through the night. Bear preferred sitting at Rhys’s feet than a short distance away. Briefly, Rhys had the thought that Bear was trying to bring him and John together, but then Rhys remembered John was sick, and probably not Bear’s owner. No, Rhys was certain that Bear was not owned by anyone. The dog probably just sensed he was still missing John, hoping he got better sooner rather than later. 

Bear sat calmly as Rhys put the collar on him, waiting for Rhys to reach for the leash before bumping their heads together. Rhys grinned as he hooked the leash onto the collar’s loop. Once he had Bear secured he waved to Vaughn and they set off for the park. 

Rhys liked walking Bear at night, since he usually didn't get to appreciate the stars and cool darkness that blanketed the earth. He knew no one was going to attack him so late with such a large dog at his side, and even Rhys had to admit Bear’s wolf like qualities kept people at bay.

During their walks Rhys spent his time mostly just talking to Bear. Since no one was out to hear him, he figured it was safe. He told Bear a lot of things he had never even told Yvette or even Vaughn. Tonight, he told Bear about the old creek at the end of his neighborhood. A small detail from his childhood that he held close and dear to his heart.

“A few of the older kids would go and play near it. There was this big old log that had fallen across so they would walk across it.” Rhys smiled fondly at the memory of the first time he had crossed it on his own. 

“I was very small, smaller than a lot of kids my age. My mom always said I'd grow a lot when I was older, but I still hated being small. The older kids always said I couldn’t do much on my own, and I had to be watched so I wouldn't hurt himself.”

“I showed them when I walked along the log’s mossy surface, balancing carefully with my arms out to my sides like I was pretending to fly. Warmth spread from my chest, and I smiled wide as the older kids praised me. It was the best feeling.”

Bear whined beside Rhys, snapping Rhys out of his strange trance. He glanced down before clearing his throat. “Anyway, I kept crossing it, even though I wasn't supposed to go near the creek, but I didn't listen. It was fine for the most part but then…”

“It had rained for a few days in the middle of summer. There had been some mild flooding, something I hadn't experienced before. The road outside my house became a river, I thought it had washed away the concrete, it was so muddy. Mom didn't let me outside then, because she probably knew I would have tried to go swimming.”

“Once things had dried off more, and the flooding had stopped, I was allowed out again. I went to the creek and it had flooded too, but unlike the roads the water was still so high. I didn't think it mattered. I didn't know the log was going to be wet. I didn't know how slippery the moss was going to be.”

“I managed to get halfway before I slipped and fell. I remember trying to cry, but I was in the water. I couldn’t breathe and I didn't know what was happening. I do remember that I was pulled out a while down the way. I remember grabbing onto its fur. Do you know what it was Bear?”

Bear let out a soft bark, before lightly twirling. Rhys laughed gently. “That's right! It was a husky! I only know because my mom told me later. Apparently, he was owned by an old farmer who lived a few blocks away from us. The farmer found me shortly after his dog took off to rescue me.” 

Rhys looked up at the night sky, expression blank. “I don't know if I'll ever figure out how the dog knew I was there. But I'm pretty grateful he did. I've never told anyone this and… I don't really know why.” Rhys sighed before looking back down at Bear. “C’mon. Let's go back home. I'm kinda tired.”


	3. The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual reminder about that 'bestiality' tag, and also the new added dubcon tag.   
> We're kicking this off dirty this time

Jack nudged the door to Rhys’s bedroom open. He had been missing from work for an entire week, and he knew Tim would only run interference for so long, so he needed to get back to his apartment in the deep city. He figured the kid deserved a goodbye at least. A soft moan reached his ears just as the smell of lust hit his nose. A quick glance at the bed revealed Rhys with his head thrown back, cock gently stroked with a soft hand. 

It was mouth watering to all of Jack’s baser instincts. He wanted to claim, to protect. He shook the feeling gently from his head before stepping further in. Rhys hadn’t noticed him yet, but the moment he jumped on the bed, there would be no hiding. 

Jack let out a soft huff of a bark, and Rhys shot up in bed, choking on a moan and frantically trying to cover himself.  

“O-oh, hello. Sorry, Bear, you can’t cuddle right now-” Jack leapt onto the bed, crowding Rhys’s space just a little. “No- no, I said you can’t- oh man.” Jack leaned forward and sniffed Rhys’s reddening face, before giving him a big wet kiss. Rhys sputtered. “Oh- come on- I'm busy, boy.”

Jack let his gaze travel down, and once he noticed Rhys had moved his hand to wipe his face off, Jack decided to do a very bad thing. He started licking Rhys’s erection. Long, slow and curious. 

Rhys’s breath had hitched, and he relaxed just a moment, before his legs quickly pressed together, and pulled to his chest, shoving Jack’s head out of the way in the process. “No! Oh my god no- That's not- No!”

Jack looked up at Rhys’s panicked red face, and he huffed again. 

Rhys shook his head. “You- you're a dog, I'm a human that's not- that's not ok.” Rhys cautiously reached out and pet Jack gently. A soft scratch behind the ear, and Jack was leaning into the touch. 

When Jack rolled onto his back, he knew from the breeze that Rhys would be able to see that his cock was slowly coming out of it’s sheath. And from the soft noise Rhys made, he had definitely seen. Jack wouldn’t push Rhys- after all, Jack was still a ‘dog’- but when the ear scratches became long slow pets down the side of his neck, and soft scratching at his chest, trailing slowly down to his stomach, Jack knew Rhys wasn't quite as innocent as he seemed. 

“You- you really- oh… Bear.” Rhys let out a soft moan and he shifted to lean over Jack. Once again, his cute erection was within Jack’s reach. Jack wanted to lick, to please Rhys, but curious fingers began to touch the beginnings of his own erection. Jack huffed, his hot breath right on the now ignored erection, while Rhys gently coaxed Jack’s dick free of its confines. 

“Oh, god what am I doing?” Rhys whined softly, as he gently stroked Jack’s length with a shaking hand. Jack’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when soft lips kissed the sensitive skin. “What am I doing?” Rhys repeated, lips pressed against the bright red cock in his hand. 

Then in a flurry of movement Rhys was off, back pressed up against the wall, legs just slightly spread. Rhys’s eyes were wide and his breathing was labored. When he only stared at Jack for a while, Jack rolled back over, and crawled towards him. Rhys shut his eyes, but let Jack move closer. 

Slowly Jack nudged Rhys with his nose, delighting in the sharp intake of breath, before starting to lick Rhys again. Rhys let out a small noise, covering his face with his hand as he relaxed into Jack’s attention. 

Rhys sighed. “Hang on. Hang- oh god.” His words were shaking, and he gently nudged Jack away before reaching into his nightstand drawer. Jack let out a soft growl when he realized Rhys pulled out lube. Rhys shivered, and looked back to Jack with worried eyes, but when he saw Jack was waiting Rhys laughed. 

“Sometimes it seems like you're smarter than I think you are. Like you're a person in a dog’s body.” Rhys carefully uncapped the bottle, before shifting to present at Jack. Jack didn't move, knowing Rhys was trying to prep himself before. Jack did let himself nudge Rhys’s hand, giving it a wet lick before waiting for Rhys to tell him it was ok.

Rhys’s soft gasps and moans made it hard to keep still, and Jack could feel his cock aching to be in Rhys already. So when Rhys finally moved his hand away to prop himself up and look back at Jack with shining eyes. “Ok.”

Jack wasted no time mounting him, and grinding his cock against Rhys, forcing out a small surprised squeak. Jack knew his breath would be hot on Rhys’s ear. Jack pressed his dick into Rhys’s ass, sinking in slower than any real dog would. Rhys whimpered letting his head fall forward to the bed. 

“Oh god, oh god.” Rhys’s entire body was trembling under Jack as he started to thrust. Panting heavily, he licked the side of Rhys’s face, surprised as Rhys licked back. Desperate hips bucked back against him, pushing him further, closer to the edge as Rhys stiffed his cries. 

Jack felt Rhys clench around his dick with a quiet groan as he came. Satisfied at having made Rhys come first, Jack nipped at the nape of his neck as he started to hump faster, knot starting to swell, drawing out ever louder yelps from Rhys as he pushed deeper inside. Jack bit down on Rhys’s shoulder as he came, knot locking them together. Rhys shuddered as the cum started to pour inside of him. 

Rhys tried to shift away, only to pull on the knot. His breathing quickened under Jack, and Rhys franticly tried to look behind him. “What- hey! What’s-” Rhys tried to pull away again, the knot staying firmly inside him. “Oh- oh god- Bear! What-!” 

Jack huffed a soft bark, trying to calm Rhys down before giving up and laying down on top of him. he squirmed trying to get out from under Jack, but eventually gave up and sighed. “Bear! What‘d you do? Why’re you stuck?”  Rhys whined softly, his hand reaching behind him to grab a tuft of Jack’s fur. “Bear…” Rhys’s voice was watery, so Jack shifted to let Rhys get slightly more comfortable, and allow him to lick Rhys’s face reassuringly.

It was only a little while later that Jack was able to pull out of Rhys, after he had fallen asleep. Jack licked Rhys’s cheek once more, before hopping off the bed and heading out. He carefully opened the front door with his paws, and pulled the door shut securely. He wanted to stay, but he knew he'd see Rhys’s smiling face at work. It was reassuring enough, and so in the dark of night, he ran home. 

 

Tim was pacing when Jack stepped in their shared apartment buck naked. In an instant Jack had clothes harshly tossed at his face, and a furious brother to appease. “8 days! 8 days Jack! You fucking owe me!” Tim threw his hands in the air wildly. “You didn't even warn me you'd be gone! Where the fuck were you?”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, only to get interrupted by Tim again. “I know I saw you at the dog park with those college kids! You better not have made them think you were a dog!”

Jack irritably started to get dressed while Tim continued to lecture him. It always surprised Jack how long Tim could go on when it came to giving him shit, but the moment Wilhelm walked into the room Tim was quiet and shy. Jack felt a soft hand hit him in the back of the head before he realized he’d been smirking.

“Will you listen to me for once? The council was talking about you!”

Jack’s attention snapped back to him. “They what?”

Tim had crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his foot while he watched Jack for a moment before throwing his hands down at his side and sighing. “They’re talking about you. You’re rarely home when you shift, and you almost always get into trouble. They're worried you’ll go rogue.” He looked away nervously. “Promise me you’ll be more careful? Those people you stayed with could have found out.”

Jack waited for a moment, and when Tim was silent, he sighed heavily. “I work with one of them. All of them? I think at least. They're good people at least.” when Tim shook his head and started to speak, Jack quickly interrupted. “I’m not gonna tell them, don’t worry. I’m just saying, they're probably not the worst people to have find out.”

Tim glared at Jack for a moment before sighing to himself and dropping down onto their shitty torn up couch. “Well? Tell me about your little excursion.” 

Jack grinned. Of course Tim was curious. “Well, gee, where do I begin…My asshole of a boss kept me late again, kept giving me new projects saying ‘oh just this last one then you can go!’ Man, what a prick. Anyway it was dark when I left, so I figured I better not take the car- did you pick it up for me like the awesomest little bro you are?”

“I’m the older twin, Jack.”

“...”

“...Yes, I picked up your car.” 

“Good. Anyway- So I walk home so if I shift it's not that big of a deal. And I do, I feel myself getting hairy so I duck behind some bushes- No one saw me, don't give me that look- and I figure whatever and left my shit there since I didn’t care about those clothes anyway. I tried to stay off the path, but there were some drunk ass teenagers hiding in one of the little clearings. And- well, they saw me in my wolf form. Musta thought I was some dumb dog because they tried to attack me.”

“Jesus, Jack, you didn't bite any of them did you?”

“Pshh, I’m not stupid enough to bite anyone on a full moon. Anyway one of the little brats stabs me in the leg, and I kick him in the face. His friends didn't try and chase me, but I ended up jumping out in front of- get this- that stupid nerdy middle manager.”

“The ‘one with the cute ass’?”

“... Yeah, shut up. Anyway, he took me home. He thought I was a husky.”

“And you just… stayed with him.”

“...Yeah. He fed me.”

“...”

“...It wasn't kibble…”

“...”

“...Shut up, alright? He was cute as hell.”

 

Jack didn't miss work. His supervisor- Harold- was just as irritating as he remembered, and he hadn't even seen Rhys once. He knew, reasonably, Rhys was probably on his weekend- sending a small pang of regret through Jack as he realized Rhys would have to be at home wondering where Bear had gone, not knowing that Bear was actually John, who was actually Jack. Jack glared down at his nameplate. Tassiter had insisted on getting one that was mislabeled, even spelling Jack’s last name wrong. 

Jack sighed. He really shouldn’t have gotten pissy when Rhys had called him John. Kid was just reading Tassiter’s stupid heckling. The moment he saw Rhys again he was going to mention his name was actually Jack. Jack Wulfe. Not John Wolf. 

Jack spent the entire day thinking about Rhys, ending up accidentally typing his name’ into the code instead of what he was supposed to actually be writing. Jack cursed at himself a lot, before eventually being relieved by his alarm to go home. 

On his way home- walking, since Tim had hidden his keys as revenge- he stopped at the edge of the park, where he could see Rhys’s house. He thought about going up and knocking, but he figured it would be creepier that way, and headed home.

The next day was no better. Jack had seen Rhys around, but Tassiter had swamped him with work, and before Jack knew it, his alarm went off, and he realized Rhys hadn't tried to talk to him once. 

It was the same in the following weeks. Rhys still said hello to everyone, but not Jack. It left him wondering if somehow, Rhys knew he had been the dog the whole time. Jack shook that thought out of his head. Couldn't be.

Eventually Jack tried to reach out first- only to find Rhys getting yelled at by some new higher up. The man clearly had a toupee, and seemed intent on belittling Rhys over what Jack perceived as trivial shit. Jack couldn't help the low animalistic growl in his throat, and had to fake a coughing fit when he got an odd look from one of the women in the cubicles near him. 

Jack waited for the asshole to leave before approaching Rhys. Rhys seemed crestfallen, looking over some papers he’d been left with. Jack cleared his throat softly, startling Rhys more than he had intended. “H-hey.” Jack winced at the way his own voice broke. Rhys’s face went red, before he looked away nervously. 

“S-sorry- I’ve got a lot to-” Rhys’s hands slipped, causing the papers to fall to the floor. “Shit- No-” Jack knelt down to help Rhys pick the papers up, and he felt his face heat up when he noticed the way Rhys’s eyes watered. His soft deep breaths, and the way he tried so hard to keep himself from crying. 

“You- uhh, You haven't been by.”

Rhys looked up, suspiciously taking back his papers, muttering a soft thank you. “I, uhh, I’ve been busy… And you didn’t- you didn't seem interested anyway.” Jack winced inwardly. Rhys’s sudden shyness wasn't expected. 

“I… I guess I was blaming you for something that wasn't really your fault.” Rhys just tilted his head. “My name’s not John. It’s… It’s Jack. My supervisor put the wrong name on my plate and won't change it.”

“Jack?” Rhys’s voice was soft, affectionate in a way Jack hadn't heard since he’d been Bear. Jack couldn't help the grin that split his face. Rhys laughed gently. “I spend half a year trying to get you to smile, and all I had to do was say your name?”

Jack chuckled a bit too before leaning in conspiratorially. “I’m a simple man at heart, what can I say.” Rhys smiled, before they both stood up. “I guess I should get back to work but- I’ll uhh, I’ll see you right?”

Rhys looked away, before looking back, eyes bright. “Yeah! I should be getting some time off soon. Vasquez can’t make me work over my weekend.”

 

Jack threw himself down onto the couch, happiness thrumming inside him. Things were looking up. He’d gotten Rhys to talk to him, Tassiter was finally easing up after his barely explained 8 day absence, and even Tim was finally chilling out. Jack turned the TV on for some background noise while he waited for Tim to come home from work, and decided to start dinner. 

Nothing was new, a few more animals found attacked by what the news anchor assured people was probably just a coyote getting too close to the city. They claimed animal control had been called to take a look, and surely the week long problem would be solved soon.

Jack snorted. Animal control in the area would just pick the coyote up and dump it off into the nearby forest, and eventually the coyote would make its way back to the city. They always did.

Tim finally came home, just as Jack was finishing up his dinner. Instead of greeting his brother, Tim simply made a soft grunt of acknowledgement before climbing the stairs and hiding away in his room. Jack scoffed. Tim always did get cranky during a full moon. 

Jack wolfed down his food, and Tim's share too, since Tim never liked shifting on a full stomach anyway. He shook out his body, cracking his joints one by one before getting hit in the head by a pillow from upstairs. 

Tim’s voice was gruffer than usual as he growled at Jack to shut up, before shutting himself back into his room. Jack huffed before moving to his own room and locking himself in. He laid on his bed until he saw the soft moonlight slip into his windows. 

Unlike Tim, Jack loved shifting. The pain of the transformation was worth the time he could spend as a wolf- though he much preferred being allowed outside. It was looked down upon their hidden society to shift without the moon’s aid, and even more looked down upon staying in wolf form longer than necessary. 

Many of the elders told stories of Wolves who once were human, but spent so much time dancing in their moonlit forms that they no longer could shift back, and slowly forgot their human hearts. Jack supposed that he never really listened, but he had always had a rebellious streak. 

Tim would shift then fall asleep on his bed, but Jack would always try to sneak out of their apartment to go for a run in the nearby forest. Tonight, however, Jack figured the Council would be watching, so he spent his leftover energy by running around the apartment. Around 3 am he finally had tuckered himself out enough to sleep, faintly wishing he could curl up next to Rhys instead of his pillow.

Jack went into work the next day, only to find things quieter than usual. A few higher ups were in the lobby, talking in urgent hushed tones. Jack recognized Harold, and one of the Council members, Vivian, but the others were a mystery. He had a hard time tearing his eyes away, but he forced himself to head to his cubicle anyway. 

He passed by Rhys’s empty desk, stopping for a moment to examine Rhys’s space. Just as he was wondering where he was, a hand came down softly on his shoulder. He turned to see Rhys’s pale face, eyes wide.

“Vasquez was attacked by a wolf last night.”


	4. Idiot

Jack stood staring at Rhys, who got rather fidgety under his gaze. Jack was about to say something when Rhys finally spoke up. “I don't like him or anything but… I found this dog last month, and we- we uhh, got along pretty well. But he disappeared after a week.”

Nodding, Jack swallowed hard. He knew very well about Rhys’s dog. “Did you look-”

Rhys put his face in his hands as he shook his head vigorously. “I’m… I’m not stupid. I was the only one who didn't think he was a wolf, but he was sweet- or at least he was to me.” He sighed heavily. “My friend- Vaughn- he was pretty sure we’d never find a wolf if we put up posters and I- I kinda realize he was at least half wolf.”

“What… does this have to do with Vasquez?” Jack winced to himself, he didn't mean to come off as insensitive, but he wasn't getting the connection Rhys seemed to have in his head. 

Looking away, he fidgeted some more before looking at Jack very seriously. “I’m worried Bear- my- my dog- wolf?- wolfdog- attacked Vasquez. And- well- all those animals too. It lines up too well.” Jack took a sharp breath. He remembered Vivian out in the lobby, talking sternly with the higher ups of the company. Jack felt like he was dunked in ice.  

This wasn't a coyote. It was something much bigger. Something much much worse. Jack realized he’d been zoning out, and looked back at Rhys’s concerned expression. “Jack, are you ok?”

Jack let out a weak chuckle. “Y-Yeah, just… You walk home don’t you? I don't really feel comfortable letting you go alone.” He grinned nervously, as Rhys raised a brow suspiciously. “Meet up with me after work, we can talk more and I'll make sure you get home safe.”

Rhys glared at him. “What about you? Vasquez got attacked on his way out of his car. It’s not like driving will keep you safe.” He sighed, staring at his feet. “If it is Bear, I should be safe. He seemed to like me well enough.” 

There was silence for a bit before Jack gently pat Rhys’s shoulder. “I doubt Bear is in any trouble. I also doubt he's the one doing the attacks.” He pulled Rhys into a quick hug, before pulling away awkwardly, and starting to walk away. “I’ll see you after work! Don't leave without me!” Rhys waved softly, barely muttering out a soft ‘ok’ in reply. 

 

Jack was buried 4 hours deep into his work when Tassiter finally stopped by his desk. Jack barely acknowledged the man’s presence- as he usually did- until Tassiter grabbed him by the ear. 

“-ian wants to see you in her office, John. Now.” Tassiter let go, and finally walked away, leaving Jack trying to swallow a growl before it slipped out. He saved his work and made his way to Vivian’s office. He knew it couldn't be good.

The elevator ride only served to amp up the tension in his core. Vivian was the council member Jack was used to seeing, given that she was his connection to the company, but she never stopped being one of the more intimidating ones. 

As Jack stepped into her office, she simply sat with her back turned to him, looking out her window. Jack cleared his throat and she simply beckoned him forward. He shut the door behind him, knowing this conversation would be related to the attacks.

“Do you understand why you are here?” Her voice was cold, and sharp. Jack knew he was going to be blamed. He stayed quiet, thinking over his options. Did he have a proper alibi? Before he could answer, Vivian turned around to face him. Her fingers were steepled in front of her, as she glared him down. “Jack. I know you and the council have had issues in the past.” Jack swallowed softly, dreading the moment to come. “I’m going to ask something very important of you.” Jack felt his palms growing sweaty beside him. “I need you to hunt this other Wolf down.”

Jack’s mouth dropped open. “What? I’m sorry- did I hear you just-”

She put her hand up to silence him. “This was a difficult decision. But unfortunately, hunters have been called.” She pulled out an article from the newspaper, and Jack recognized the title. It was the sudden increase in dead animals being found. “In addition to all of this, there have been 2 humans killed, that the Council had to cover up. This other human who was attacked makes things harder to hide. We need this to stay in Werewolf society. Hunters will use this other Wolf’s hide to prove our existence, and we cannot have that.” She sighed. “We chose you, because of your rebellious streak. If anyone knows how to handle a rogue Wolf it would be you.”

Jack stared in disbelief, before nodding enthusiastically. “Of course! I won't let you down. And uhh, just for clarification- dead or alive?”

“Whatever needs to be done.”

 

After returning to his desk, Jack threw himself into researching the attacks, trying to pin any pattern he could get from the fragmented evidence he had. It seemed the other Wolf was making their way to the center of town, albeit slowly. Jack growled softly as he found a video of one of the attacks, security footage from a farmer just out of town. The wolf was of a normal size, but it was fast, and blood red. Jack thanked the stars that humans as a race were dumb enough to think this wolf was normal.

He was so deep in his research he almost screamed when a gentle hand was on his shoulder. Instead, he only jumped, knocking his mouse off his desk. He quickly tried to recover, jamming his elbow onto his keyboard trying to casually lean and look at Rhys, who now seemed to be trying not to laugh at him. Smooth.

Rhys tilted his head, smiling. “You told me not to leave without you. Do you still need to work or-” He looked at the website on Jack’s monitor. “I guess you're done?” Jack quickly turned his computer off, knowing everything had long since been saved, before jumping up to his feet.

“Yep! Done as I'll ever be, c’mon, let's get you home- or maybe, we should get a bite to eat?”

This time Rhys let himself laugh. “Is that what this is? An elaborate ruse to get me to go on a date with you?” Jack smiled sheepishly, wrapping an arm around Rhys’s waist. “You just had to ask you know. I, uh, can’t tonight though. Game night.”

Jack sighed softly, a little deflated, but he put the smile back. “Yeah, last minute plans were kinda stupid on my part. What about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow works.” Rhys let Jack lead him out to his car- Jack had found his keys, Tim had them in an old pair of shoes he never wore- and Jack did the gentlemanly thing of opening the door for Rhys, kissing his hand before shutting the door and walking around to sit in the driver's seat. 

“I really am sure that Bear doesn't have anything to do with the attacks. But just in case, don't worry yeah? If he really is part wolf I bet he can handle himself. You might even see him around.” Jack grinned at Rhys, watching intently as Rhys smiled back. 

“Jack the road.” His voice was soft, more a suggestion than a demand. 

“Yeah, I'm watching it. You don't live that far.” They drove in silence, until they got to Rhys’s driveway, and Jack pulled in. “I’ll, uhh, be on vacation tomorrow, too. Still here, just not workin’.  You might wanna take your car.”

Rhys was looking out the window, not facing Jack, but when he turned he seemed confused. “How did you know where I lived?

Jack froze. He had forgotten Rhys hadn't told him. “I uhh, saw you once. I had driven by- I guess that's kinda weird isn't it?” He laughed nervously, Rhys giving him a suspicious look before smiling. 

“I guess a little. That's ok though.” Rhys stepped out, before walking around to Jack's window, motioning for him to roll it down. Once Jack had, Rhys leaned over, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. “See you, Jack. Be safe.”

Jack smiled warmly. “I will. Don't worry, baby.”

 

Jack sighed as he dropped onto his couch. He checked the time, noting Tim was rather late. He wasn't supposed to tell any other Wolves, but Jack wasn't going to follow that rule for his brother. He needed to go out and hunt in the usual spots Wolves tended to hide, but he wasn't about to leave Tim in the dark like that. Not when his brother was such a worrywart. 

Jack shot up straight. What if Tim had been caught by the Wolf? Tim wasn't much of a fighter, even in his wolf form. A faster wolf would for sure get a few good swipes in at Tim’s vulnerable spots. The hair on the back of Jack’s neck bristled in anger, a low growl forming. He needed to find his brother-

Who stepped into the door, hair and clothes a mess, and a blissful smile on his face. Jack stopped growling, but only relaxed a little. “Where the fuck were you? There's a Wolf on the loose attacking people! You could have been-”

“Relax, Jack. Wil gave me a ride home. I stayed late helping him work on a car.” Tim sighed happily. “It was great.”

Jack snorted. “He gave you a ride, eh? Bet you liked that- OW!” Jack rubbed the now sore spot on his arm where Tim had punched him. Tim huffed and started to walk away. Jack cleared his throat. “I have to go hunting.” 

“Ugh, come on Jack, how’s the council going to feel-”

“Vivian is sending me hunting.”

Tim stopped, and slowly turned to face Jack, brows furrowed in worry. “Vivian? What are you hunting? It's not like we need food-”

“You know those attacks? It's a Wolf. Dunno who yet. Rouge, probably.”

“And they're sending you? That's not right!” Tim paced quickly, muttering a bunch of things to himself. Jack only caught a few soft swears he recognized as Tim worrying. “Why you?! Just because you have problems with authority? Is this some kind of power-play? Do they want you dead?” 

Jack put a hand on Tim’s shoulder, only for him to push it off and growl in his face. “Tim! I’m going to do the hunt! There's a lot more at stake here than just my life! Yours too! If the Wolf caught you-”

“So what?! You don't think I can protect myself? I had to fend for myself for 10 years after mom left with you!” Tim bristled more, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “I don't want to lose you again!”

Jack snarled. “Will you just trust me for once? I can do this!”

“Tell them you can't go on your own- I can go with-”

“Tim.”

“We can get someone else, there's got to be others who can hunt!”

“Tim!”

“How much do we even know about this other wolf? What if they-”

“Tim!” Jack roared. Tim shrank back, eyes wide, tears finally breaching and spilling down his cheeks. “I can do this. I’m going whether you like it or not.” Jack turned and forcefully wrenched the door open.

“Jack-” 

“I’ll see you later.” And he slammed the door shut behind him.

 

It was colder than Jack had expected, wishing he had chosen to bring a coat at least. He wasn't going back to Tim, however. He knew they’d make up after the other wolf was caught, and things could go back to normal. For now, hunting was more important. 

The information he found lead him to believe the Wolf would be hanging around the central park, but there had been no reports of a wolf wandering around. Jack was surprised to find he wasn't alone in his late night stroll. A few teenagers- drinking and getting up to mischief no doubt, a woman with fiery red hair, an older man, and a younger couple. Jack growled as he walked by the kids, recognizing the youngest as the brat who had stabbed him just a month previous. 

He stalked off, deciding to find a place to transform and take a sniff around. Once he found a nice secluded clearing, he started to pull up his shirt- only to be startled by leaves rustling. The woman stepped out from behind one of the bushes, grinning wide.

“The fuck you want.” Jack glared, slowly putting his shirt back down, hoping she only thought he was trying to streak.

“I want a lot of things. But mostly? Revenge on you sick freaks.” She snarled, transforming in front of him, but only half way.  She had kept her human shape, but her muzzle had elongated, her eyes had darkened, her teeth and claws lengthened as hair sprouted from her body. Jack heard her bones crack and reform beneath her skin, and started to back up.

She pounced on him, tearing at his chest and arms as he threw them out in front of him. He growled before bucking her off, transforming through his clothes, feeling them rip and shred around his new form. Blood stained his fur, but he circled her regardless.  He flashed his teeth, attempting to threaten her.

She laughed, manic, and high, before launching herself at Jack. Jack tried to turn, and sink his teeth into her throat, but only caught her arm. She raked her claws across his flank, before kicking him in the fresh wounds. 

Jack bit her leg as she ran circles around him, getting claws in his back for his effort. She picked him up easily and threw him hard against a tree, and Jack felt something inside him break. She loomed over him as he struggled to get up. She snarled before bringing her foot down on his head, forcing his world to go dark. 

 

When Jack came too, he was in his human form, intense pain all over. He pulled himself up, vision blurring. He needed help, but he was too far from home. Jack steadied himself against the tree trunk, placing a hand on his side, before pulling it away when he stuck his hand in an open wound. 

He hissed softly, as he tried to look down to assess the damage, only to look back up to keep himself from hurling. He shut his eyes, taking a few deep breathes as he tried to build up his energy to make it to- god anywhere where someone could at least find him. Someone from the council in case he shifted. 

Blearily opening his eyes, Jack tried to look around himself. It wasn't day yet, the sun only barely coming over the horizon. He had some time to find a place to at least hide, knowing his wounds- and any quick recovery he would have- would cause suspicion in anyone. 

Rhys. Rhys lived nearby, and had done a decent job of patching him up last time. Surely Rhys wouldn’t ask too many questions. Jack whined, knowing it was a terrible idea somewhere down deep beyond the pain and blood loss. 

He pushed off the tree, a goal set in mind. He paid no attention to his surroundings, forcing himself along the path until he saw Rhys’s house on the other side of the street. Jack barely looked both ways, before struggling to quickly walk to Rhys’s door, knocking as hard as he could on the door before trying to steady himself again. He was at his limit. Jack’s vision started to go dark again as the door opened, and he saw Rhys’s shocked face before falling forward and passing out once more. 


	5. Sheep's Skin

    As Jack fell forward into his arms, Rhys screamed, waking Vaughn who came stumbling out of his room still half tied up in his blanket. “What? What what what?” He looked at Rhys- still screaming- then the open door, and finally to Jack’s bloody form. “Holy fucking hell dude- Is that John?”

Rhys’s scream trailed off into a few hysterical sobs before he took a deep breath- almost gagging at the smell of blood in the air- and pulled Jack further into the apartment. “His name is Jack, dude. C’mon, get some towels down on the couch, hurry or I’m dropping him on it unprotected.”

Vaughn jumped to action, sparing only one more glance back to the still open door before grabbing as many towels as he could and throwing them as evenly across the couch as he could. “Bro, there's a lot of blood, like I can see the trail.” Vaughn said, as he gestured vaguely at the small pools of blood heading out into the street. “We should just get him to the hospital.”

Jack weakly murmured, eyes barely opening before he fell limp again. Rhys looked up at Vaughn apologetically as he set Jack gently onto the couch. “I guess that's a no. Probably should clean the blood up though?”

Glowering, Vaughn grabbed a bucket from under the kitchen sink. “You owe me. Big time. And if he dies I’m not helping you bury the body.” Rhys waved as Vaughn shut the door behind him.

Turning back to Jack, Rhys examined him. Jack's skin seemed pale and clammy, and an upside down ‘v’ was lopsidedly carved into his face. Rhys gently put his hand over Jack’s forehead, worrying about the heat he felt radiating off of him. His clothes were torn to shreds, still barely clinging onto him, letting Rhys see the worst of the wounds while maintaining the barest of privacy. There was heavy bruising on one side, Rhys wondered if there were broken ribs, scars littered his body, the worst of which seemed to be on his chest. There had been strange wounds on Jack’s back, that looked like someone had stuck rod like objects in almost circular shapes into the flesh there, and a few more scars trailing across his back legs.

He worried his lip as he got up to get the first aid kit he hadn't used since Bear had come home with him. He bitterly laughed as he stepped into the bathroom. He had put Bear on the couch, too. Was it a sign that Jack would just leave him after a week as well? He shook the thoughts out of his head. He was trying to save Jack’s life, not get bitter about a one night stand with a dog. On his way back Rhys grabbed a few rags, hoping Jack wouldn't need stitches.

He stepped back into the living room, setting his supplies on the coffee table, just as before and turned back to Jack- Bear? Rhys’s jaw dropped open, as Bear laid where Jack had been moments before. The same shreds of fabric clung to Bear’s body, just as it had Jack, and Bears wounds were the same as- 

Rhys almost screamed again, standing up and going back to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face before running back out to check that- no, Jack was still Bear- or was Bear Jack? Rhys ran to the kitchen, just to try once more- only to receive the same results. Jack was still Bear who was still Jack who was still injured. Rhys took a few calming breaths before he walked over and carefully knelt next to Jack. He still didn't want the man to die- plus he needed Jack alive to answer a few questions, so Rhys got to work patching Jack up in silence.

An alarm clock went off in one of the other rooms, and Rhys sighed. He was going to have to call in sick, there was no way he was letting Bear- Jack, he corrected himself- stay here on his own. 

Vaughn came in shortly after, tired, and the bottoms of his pants soaking wet. “There's a sprinkler system I only needed to clean the stupid road.” He looked up tiredly. “Can I go back to sleep or do we gotta go into work?”

Leaning back, Rhys sighed. “I’m not going in. You can if you want but if you want sleep? Probably gonna want to stay home.”

Vaughn dumped the bucket off by the kitchen before wandering in to check on Rhys and Jack, glancing at the couch before looking back at Rhys. “I’m gonna sleep-” his eyes snapped open and he looked back at Jack. “What? Where- How?”

“I did the same thing, bro. I think he's, like, a weredog.”

“Wolf. Werewolf.” Vaughn’s expression was still shocked, but he tore his eyes away and started to head back to his bedroom. “I’m just- I’m just gonna go back to bed.”

Rhys grinned, looked back down at Jack, who had started to stir. He let out a soft whine, before shifting uncomfortably. “So you're awake now right? Can you understand me or-”

Jack rolled onto his front quickly, looking back and forth wildly before his eyes landed on Rhys and he relaxed. Until he barked, and panicked once more, shifting back into a human before Rhys’s eyes. Rhys tried not to look impressed but- it wasn't every day you saw a man turn into a wolf and back again.

Jack’s voice was dry and raspy, as he spoke. “Oh god. Rhys- you weren't-”

Rhys held a hand up to shush him, and got up to get Jack a glass of water. Jack averted his gaze, but took the water and drained it in one long gulp, some water spilling out the sides of his mouth. Jack handed the glass back, refusing to look Rhys in the eye. 

Leveling his gaze, Rhys sat down next to Jack. “I still have to get the wounds on your back and bandage up your chest, and face.”

“Wait- what happened to my face?!” Jack's hand quickly tried to reach up, only for Rhys to grab him by the wrist, shaking his head gently. Rhys let go of him and picked up the rag, pouring more antiseptic on it before turning towards Jack. He didn't have any issues turning for Rhys, and Rhys started to wipe the blood off, forcing Jack to let out soft hisses in pain. 

“Can’t you warn a guy- Ow!” Jack yelped as Rhys pushed the rag ever so slightly harder over one of the wounds. 

“Oops.” Rhys said, completely monotone, as he let himself be absorbed with his work. Jack continued whimpering anytime Rhys carefully cleaned a wound, or pressed just a tad too hard on a bruise.

Once Rhys was satisfied he brought out the bandages, carefully wrapping them around Jack- making sure they weren't too tight. He might be mad, but he wasn't going to intentionally cause more damage. Once they were secured he moved onto clean and wrap the scar, being extra careful around his eyes, especially the one that seemed to have been cut in half. Rhys winced when Jack tried to look up at him, showing Rhys just how injured his left eye was. All that was left were his legs, and Rhys pushed Jack back down to the couch wordlessly. 

Soon, Jack was finally all bandaged up. Rhys kept his voice even and emotionless as he spoke to Jack. “I’m going back to bed. You can sit here, or leave again, I don't care.” He turned and walked back to his bedroom, pointedly not looking at Jack. 

 

Jack had decided to stay, as Rhys had found him at the dining table next to Vaughn, Jack dressed in what Rhys guessed from was some of Vaughn’s old clothes. A set of khaki shorts, and a slightly too tight T-shirt. They were quiet, Vaughn glaring daggers at Jack, who sat there looking sheepishly at the plate Vaughn clearly had given him, if the leftover dog food was anything to go by. 

“Morning, Vaughn.” Rhys smiled at his friend and went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. “You eaten anything?”

“Yeah, bro, I’ve already eaten. I told work I just needed to come in later because of an emergency, ‘cause I didn't want to- ahh- you know be here. All day.” Vaughn glanced at Jack who seemed to be actually considering eating the dog food in front of him. 

Rhys ignored Jack in favor of cooking his own food, before realizing Jack was injured and would probably need something, though- “How injured are you? You had to get up from the couch to get over here.”

Jack still seemed determined not to look at Rhys, but he had the smarts to at least answer him. “Well, since you two have figured out I’m a werewolf... It gives me a few abilities such as and not limited to being stronger, having more endurance and also healing faster.” He cleared his throat. “I, uhh, should be healed up completely by tomorrow. I should also probably get a message to my brother so he can… so he can let the right people know what exactly happened.”

“... Your brother?” 

“Yeah, Tim. He works at Wil’s Auto Shop in the Flora District. Looks just like me.” Jack scratched his chin. “He’s also pissed at me because we got into a bit of a fight before I left last night.”

“Hm. Can't imagine.” Rhys turned back to his food. A day. That's all he had to deal with Jack for. Possibly less if he could get Jack in the car and pushed off onto his brother. But something still ate at Rhys’s insides. Nagging at him and pushing him to want to be alone with Jack so he could properly ask. 

The rest of the morning was silent, not a word spoken between the three men until Vaughn announced he was heading into work. Rhys waved, Jack apologized, and Vaughn left, leaving Rhys alone with Jack finally. 

Jack nervously glanced at Rhys, turning away the moment their eyes met, and Rhys realized he’d been glaring the entire time. He sighed and finally asked the question he needed to ask. 

“Why did you just leave?” 

“I had to.”

“You could have said something.”

“Didn't think you’d want me to.”

    “I had scratches from your fucking claws in my side for a week!” Something in Rhys snapped as he stood up and started yelling. “A constant reminder of what we did! Do you know how bad I felt? What the fuck is your problem?” There were tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, but Rhys shook his head before storming off to clean up the couch. 

    Jack stupidly followed. “I didn't- I didn't plan to- I don't even know what I was thinking I just-”

    “Shut up.” Jack did. Rhys continued wrapping up the towels, before shoving past Jack to put them in the wash, only a few at a time. Once he was done he walked past Jack again before going into the kitchen. Once again, Jack stupidly followed. This time he stayed quiet as Rhys poured a glass of juice. “So much for that date, huh?”

    “...I guess you wouldn’t still be interested then. I get it- I really fucked things up.”

    Rhys ran his finger along the edge of the glass, starting to zone out before forcing his attention back on Jack. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

    Jack stiffened. “I’m not… I wasn't…” he sighed. “We aren't allowed to tell anyone. You… you weren't-” Rhys pushed the juice towards Jack. He picked it up nervously. “I really am sorry. I’m an idiot- I should never have-”

    “You’re right. You’re an idiot. Just drink that and maybe I'll make you something to eat.” Rhys smiled, before leaning over the counter towards Jack, sliding him the glass.

    He took a big swig of the juice Rhys had given him- and Rhys looked up at him with innocent eyes, lip jutting out just so. “Can we do it again?”- and all of the juice spilled out as Jack sputtered at the question.

Rhys looked away, face reddening. “I mean- It’s not like-” Rhys regretted asking. “It’s not something everyone can do, have sex with a dog- wolf- that's actually a human.”

Jack took another drink, shallower, looking off to the side. They sat in an odd sort of silence while Jack contemplated everything. He set his glass down, before looking up at Rhys seriously. “It’s still taboo.”

“I know.”

“I mean on my end.”

“... Is it?”

“It’s technically banned. Anything that could lead to the discovery of Werewolves.” Jack scoffed. “We aren't even supposed to tell our loved ones who aren't werewolves. Life partners, cousins, hell, not even siblings.”

“Why not?”

Jack glowered. “Cases like my mother. She found out dad was a werewolf one night when he and Tim had transformed in front of her. They hadn't meant to, thought she was asleep. She waited until dad went to work to grab me and leave. Didn’t realize I was also a Wolf.”

“Anyway, I knew at that point to transform in my room and didn't have any issue until I turned 16. Then she caught me mid transformation.” Jack tensed, remembering his mother’s horror, and the angry wails of his grandmother. “I came back here after she saw. Part of the reason the council doesn't like me. I grew up only knowing the Rules of Cubs.”

Rhys nodded, before shaking his head. “I’m only half following- there's rules? A council?”

“You know Vivian? She's one of the members. It keeps werewolves safe from public view.” 

“You're not like- gonna get executed now that Vaughn and I know right?”

Jack swallowed. “Well, no one's ever- my dad did but Tim said he left shortly after mom did.” 

Rhys hummed softly. “Well, I guess we can keep a secret. You're a dick, but I don't really want you dead.” 

“...Thanks.” Jack smiled nervously. “And, uhh, sorry again for the… Wolf thing. I got a little… Carried away I think.” 

“You think?” Rhys’s tone was harsh, but he was smiling again. “I guess I'm not the most morally upstanding person either, cause- I mean- as far as I knew you were just a dog. Though I'm not forgiving you for the hell you caused for Vaughn.”

Jack snorted. “That's fair. He punched me in the chest that night when I went to go howl in his room. I, uhh, think I scared him.”

“I’ll bet!” Rhys laughed relaxing onto the counter. “I guess I should make you something to eat now. What’d you want?”

Jack seemed shocked before sheepishly glancing away again. “I was probably just gonna eat the dog food.”

Wrinkling his nose, Rhys looked back at the plate to see Jack had indeed eaten some. “That's kinda gross. It can’t taste good.”

Jack shrugged, and grinned. “Werewolf taste buds. Dog food tastes decent and is like, compact energy. I’ll probably finish it and still be hungry though. Healing takes a lot of energy.”

Still a little skeptical, Rhys nodded slowly before starting to make a plain omelette while Jack finished his juice. It was quiet after that, but comfortably so. Rhys had calmed down, having gotten all his anger out, and Jack seemed content to finish the plate of dog food while Rhys wasn't looking. 

Once the food was done, Jack held out the plate he had- causing Rhys’s nose to wrinkle again in mild disgust before dropping the omelette on it. Jack ate at the table, while Rhys went back to his room to shower and get dressed, still intending to drive Jack over to his brother’s workplace. 

The shower was relaxing, letting Rhys’s thoughts drift off as he closed his eyes and washed his hair. It should be easy, keeping werewolves a secret. In theory. He knew there were a lot of things that could go wrong, however. Was it ok if Rhys let Tim know that he knows? Would Tim report to the council? Would they both get in trouble? Rhys squeezed his eyes shut. He was worrying too much. He’d follow Jack’s lead, as terrible as an idea as that could be. 


	6. Timothy

Rhys got out of the shower, dressing sluggishly in a casual outfit he didn't care too much for. Somehow he had a feeling things might get messy, and he really didn't want to lose a good outfit. 

Jack was sitting with his head in his arms, the plate seemingly gone. He looked up when Rhys laughed.

“Did you eat the plate too?” Rhys said with a grin.

Scoffing Jack shook his head. “I put it in the dishwasher. I’m not that much of a dick.”

“So, what’s the plan? Go visit your brother, make sure things are good with you two then I drive you home?”

“I guess? If nothing else comes up.” Jack rubbed the back of his head. “Are we… Are we still gonna do the date thing? I just- I wanna be sure.”

Rhys blinked, forgetting that had been tonight. He’d admittedly been distracted with the werewolf thing. Looking away, Rhys thought about it. Did he want to date Jack? He sighed. “We can do dinner. Maybe a date, maybe not. Depends on how I feel about you later.” 

Jack nodded, a little dejected. “That's… Yeah, that's fair.”

“We should probably head out. They’ll be open this early right?” 

“Tch, Wil opens his shop at 4 am, the madman.”

Rhys and Jack headed out to the car, getting situated with Rhys having to remind Jack that seat belts are a thing. He started driving, and at the first stop he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Jack started softly picking at the bandage over his injured eye. Rhys had to reach over and swat the curious hand away. “Jack! Don’t touch it! You're going to do more damage!” 

Jack whined. “It itches! I know its cause its healing, but it itches!” 

Rhys rolled his eyes, before starting the car. “Just calm down and let it heal. It shouldn't itch for long.” 

Rhys’s home being on the edge of the flora district meant he knew it well, though the occasional direction from Jack was still needed. Rhys had to constantly check Jack, who continued shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to poke and prod at his eye. 

“Jack, really, how hard is it not to touch it?”

“It’s really hard! It hurts and it itches and I just need to do something!” Jack whined dramatically, before rolling down his window to lean his head ever so slightly into the wind. 

“God- Jack it’s freezing out there what are you doing?”

“Freezing my eye, it’s kinda working.” Jack sighed, relaxing as he held his head out the window in a manner that really convinced Rhys that Jack really was just a big dumb husky. 

As they pulled into Wil’s Auto Shop, Jack started growing nervous. “Tim’s probably pissed at me, so I’ll wait here. Just… see if he’s in a good mood…”

Rhys glared. “You better not pick at your eye while I'm gone.” He waited until Jack mimed crossing his heart to head into the building. 

As Rhys stepped into the shop, he marveled at the decor. The walls and floor were a sleek industrial grey, but there were small, bright pops of color in the form of necklaces, a wall sculpture, and even what seemed to be a large stone on a pedestal. They all seemed to be made out of the same kind of rock. He curiously ran his fingers over the stone, the organic layers of color like nothing he had ever seen.

“Hey.”

Rhys jumped at the voice, quickly turning to see a very large man standing at the entrance to the garage. His greying hair was slightly messy, and Rhys figured from the oil stains in his beard and across his chest that the man had been working on something when he came in. 

“Oh- hey! I’m- I’m actually looking for Tim? I have his brother-”

The man glared at Rhys, before growling just a bit. “You can tell Jack that he can fuck off. Tim came to my place in the middle of the night ‘cause of that asshole.”

Rhys glanced out to the car where Jack was waiting. “Well,  yeah I'm not gonna argue with you there but he got pretty badly hurt-”

“I told him!” The large man was shoved aside with surprising ease by another man that- since he looked just like Jack- Rhys assumed was Tim. “I told him he’d fucking get hurt! And what’s the first thing he does- oh, hey, you’re the cute middle manager.”

Stunned, Rhys just stared a bit as Tim smiled at him, all previous signs of aggression gone. When Tim only stared back, Rhys awkwardly shuffled his feet. “Well, he’s out in the car. He said he needed to talk to you, but if it's too much I'll just take him back to mine.”

Tim sighed. “No, bring him in. Asshole probably has something important to say. Annoyingly. Wil, you can go back to fixing Ms. Peterson’s car now. I can handle this.” Wil grunted before going back to work. Tim turned back to Rhys and smiled apologetically. “Sorry if my brothers a bit much to handle.”

“Well, he and I have an… Odd history, so it wasn't too bad.” Rhys glanced around the shop before looking back at Tim, plastering a  fake smile on his face. “Do you want me to send him in?” 

Tim shook his head, and motioned for Rhys to head out first. As he and Rhys headed out into the parking lot, Tim spoke. “I’m hoping this will be quick. I still have work to do and I know Jack’ll need a ride home. Ah, if you don't mind that is.” 

Rhys nodded at Tim's apologetic expression. “I figured. I might still take him back to mine, if only to keep an eye on him and keep him from- Jack! Stop picking at your eye!”

Jack looked up from rubbing his eye, fresh blood staining the bandage. Rhys sighed dramatically before gesturing at Tim, causing Jack to perk up and get out of the car hastily. 

“Hey, little bro!” Jack said as he opened his arms wide, as though getting ready for a hug. 

Tim just glared at him, before crossing his arms, making it clear he wasn’t going to hug Jack. “I am 9 minutes older than you, don’t try and act all high and mighty after leaving last night.”

Grinning, Rhys had to interrupt. “Hey, uhh, should I go wait inside? I’m sure you guys need to talk a little more privately than me just sitting in the car.” Both brothers spoke up at the same time.

“Yes, please.”

“Hell no”

Rhys looked between the twins, surprised Jack had been the one requesting privacy. Tim seemed to also look at Jack in shock.

“Did you just say please? Holy shit you’re in deep.”

“Tim! Shush!”

“You can't tell me he doesn't know about your little crush!”

“Shush!”

Rhys couldn't stop the little fit of laughter from spilling out. The two stared at him, but between his fits he managed to speak. “Jack! You literally… You asked me out!” Jack’s face went red as Rhys continued giggling. “It’s not a secret you like me!”

Tim laughed too, though much more gentle than Rhys was. “I hope you weren't trying to keep that a secret. Seriously.” Tim sighed before looking back at Jack. “So, why’d you come here?”

Jack sucked in a breath, puffing out his chest importantly, before sighing heavily. “It’s about the wolf-”

“Jack!” Tim freaked, frantically looking at Rhys, before glaring at Jack. “Alright, maybe privacy is needed.”

“Wait- did you get attacked by a wolf? Is that why you were practically dead on my doorstep?”

Tim shook his head. “No- Jack really, why didn’t you just text me? Dead on his doorstep?”

“Rhys knows. About the werewolf thing.” Jack gestured vaguely at himself. “I… I shifted on his couch when I was out of it. I got beat up pretty bad, I mean look at my face!” Jack kept a serious steady gaze on Tim, who only glared back. 

“Seriously Jack? You were gone one night!” 

“Yeah, and I found the wolf! She’s some red headed bitch trying to kill us all because someone bit her!”

Tim looked sternly at Rhys. “You can keep a secret right?” 

“Of course! I don't want either of you dead!” Rhys looked between Tim and Jack. “Is there anything I can do to help with the other wolf? She sounds like bad news if what she did to Jack is an indicator.”

Jack glared at a spot on the ground. “She was freaky strong. And don't try and act like I can't hold my own in a fight Tim.” Tim just nodded silently taking in the story. “She also didn’t turn into a wolf. Not fully. She still had claws and the teeth but she looked like a werewolf from a horror movie.”

Rhys shuddered. “Are there like, different types of werewolves?”

Tim shook his head. “Not as far as the council knows. We have heard of cases where revenge bent Wolves try and out themselves, but it's almost always swept under the rug by other werewolf societies. Never heard of one trying to murder other wolves.” Tim worried his lip before glancing back at the shop. “I don't want to ask for time off but…”

“Is it something Jack or I could do? Just so you don’t have to leave work?”

“Well… It’d have to be Jack. The council needs to know there's a high threat for the wolves in the area.” Tim sighed. “But Rhys can’t go with you there. If they even think he knows the secret they’ll-”

“I know, Tim.” Jack snapped. “I know. I  can make a trip a block away, Rhys, c’mon, I'll show you where to park. It’s at a donut shop.” 

Rhys glanced back at Tim, who bit his lip, before turning and heading back to the shop, choosing not to say what's on his mind. Rhys had a feeling the brothers were going to need to have a talk soon. He only hoped Jack wouldn't try to avoid it. 

They got in the car, one more passing glance at Wil’s Auto Shop and they were off. Jack gave Rhys directions to an out of the way bakery on the other side of town, but other than that he seemed intent on not talking to Rhys about anything, despite him asking. 

“Jack, c’mon, I just asked how long it’s going to take!” Jack said nothing in response, only tossing a twenty onto Rhys’s lap as he exited the car. “What the hell is this for?”

Jack grunted. “I’m gonna be a while. Don't know how long. Get yourself a coffee or something. The sprinkle donuts are good. Try one of those.”

Rhys watched as Jack stalked off, until Jack had turned the corner and Rhys couldn't see him anymore. He sighed, and turned to head into the shop. The woman behind the counter gave Rhys a considering look over as he gave his order- a black coffee and one of the powdery lemon filled donuts. She rang him up and gave him a number to set on his table. Rhys found a spot next to the window so he could at least see when Jack came back. 

It was still before noon and Rhys already felt ready for bed again. Woken too early, and the wild emotional roller coaster of a time he’d had finally crashing down on him as he got a moment to think deeply to himself. It was a lot to take in, a secret society of werewolves, a werewolf murderess on the loose, a set of rules forbidding anyone who wasn’t already one of them to know their darkest secrets. Jack. 

He wasn't even sure what he wanted from Jack anymore. His crush had dissolve that morning, the sweet shyness fading away into something else. Something Rhys wasn't familiar with. He didn't hate Jack. He wasn't sure if he liked Jack, but Rhys found himself wanting to be around Jack more. 

Sure the whole Bear thing happened, but Rhys could understand Jack's reasoning, even if he didn't like it. And if Rhys was honest with himself, he very much wanted another round with Jack. His face redeemed as he tried to think of something else.

He was saved by the bell, however, when his coffee and donut was set in front of him with a clack, and the woman from the counter pulled up a seat across from Rhys. She smiled, but it was only barely friendly.

Rhys raised a brow at her. “Can I help you?”

“You an’ Jack, huh? Got yourself a real trouble maker, there.”

Rhys stared for a moment. “Sorry?”

“Jack. You know, the man you drove over here. Got out of the car, walked down the street, with you watchin’ after him like a lovesick fool.”

Rhys took a sip of his coffee, trying to ignore the woman. He hoped by not talking to her she'd leave him alone, but it looked like she was in for the long haul. 

She sighed. “Look, I’m just saying, Jack’s got a rep. You don't know him as well as some of us here might. He’s a regular, see?” She gestured to a few others who looked away, pretending they hadn’t been watching Rhys intently. “He’s not the kind of person you want to be dealing with.”

“Maybe I do. You don't know me.” Rhys said, nose still in his cup. “I know him well enough.”

The woman laughed, high and mocking. “You don't know him as well as some of us here do. There's a whole ‘nother side to that man, a side you can't even dream to know.”

Glancing up, Rhys realized what she meant. She was warning him Jack was a werewolf. She had no idea that Rhys knew. “You seem nice, really, but I think I can handle this. Jack and I? We’re not together. Just friends.”

Her expression changed. Shock, considering, sadness. “Jack doesn't really do friends, but if that's what you want to think.” with a dismissive wave of her hand she stood up and took her place back at the counter. Rhys glanced around the bakery, watching as its patrons looked away to act like they weren't staring at him when he looked away. Watching him, judging him. He took a bite of his donut, grimacing at it's too sweet flavor, and dry texture. 

He was never coming back to this place again.


	7. Council

Jack entered the sleek building, wincing as his steps echoed through the large empty foyer. He hated coming here, most of his experiences with the council being punishments and lectures. A few others wandered the halls deeper into the building, harsh sidelong glances at the man they knew to be a trouble maker. Jack was sure he knew exactly the thoughts in their heads.

‘Oh, what now?’

‘Has he broken even more rules?’

‘Is this what gets him exiled finally?’

Jack clenched his fists, fingernails biting into the skin. He knew how it must look, walking into the building covered in bandages. He was there for a reason. Jack shut his eyes as pressed the elevator button with more force than necessary. 

He just needed to be in, tell the council about the strange red haired wolf, and he could leave. He could go back, get Rhys, and go home, and pretend the rest of werewolf society didn't exist.

The elevator arrived, and Jack glared into the car. Dressed neatly in his bellhop clothes was Claptrap. That wasn’t the kid’s real name, but the kid often spoke so fast that Jack couldn't understand him anyway. So Jack gave him a nickname.

“Hello, sir!” The annoyingly high voice grated on Jack’s ears. “Which floor will it be today?” The kid gave a conspiratorial wink before continuing. “You here to see the Council again, ain’cha? You bad boy you, gotta learn to restrain yourself, gettin’ into fights got no one nowhere fast!”

Jack groaned and stepped into the elevator. The universe was punishing him for something he knew it. “Council floor, please don't talk.”

“Council floor comin’ right up! Heh, get it?”

“Shut up.”

“You and I both know that's im _ possible _ .” Claptrap rocked back on his heels as the elevator lurched and began its ascent to the top floor. “So, really, whu’ja do?”

“Top secret.” Jack said with a grunt. Hoping, but knowing better.

“Oooo, top secret? Fighting robots? Ninjas? Robot ninjas?" Claptrap leaned forward. “Or are you fighting… Her?”

Jack glared. “Her?”

The boy nodded seriously, quieter than Jack had ever seen him. “Your mom.”

“Fuck you.”

 

Jack practically ran out of the elevator, vowing to only take the stairs from that moment on. 30 floors be damned. He angrily walked by the offices, looking at the names and numbers with scrutiny. They changed every time he arrived, but the council room was always the same. The largest room at the end of the hall. 

The door opened before he had even raised his hand to knock. Nervously, Jack stepped into the room. The council watched him carefully, Vivian knowingly motioning for him to stand and present his findings. The door shut behind him, and the council’s assistant Blake stepped to the side. 

All 5 council members were there, looking Jack over with varying levels of contempt. Vivian was thoughtful, the old man to her right grinned fiercely. The old scary looking woman was deep in a conversation with the balding man to her left, and a pointy blonde man sat glaring at him. Jack glared back. He knew Connors wanted him out the most, given the last time he was here Jack had punched him.

“I found the wolf doing the attacks. It’s a woman, with bright red hair. I was walking the park last night and she came up behind me and attacked me.” 

Connors sneered. “Did you provoke her perhaps? It doesn't sound unlike you.”

Biting his tongue, Jack held back from letting his voice get any louder. “I just walked the park. She said she’s attacking because a Wolf turned her and she wants revenge.”

Connors leaned forward, clearly intending to keep goading Jack the way he always had, but Vivian held up a hand. “Not now, Lowe. Jack, you said she attacked you? Is that what all this bandaging is?”

Jack nodded. “She didn’t shift all the way either. She was like- like literally still half human.”

The council gave each other shocked glances. The man who had previously been grinning leaned forward, his smile turning grim. “Did she say where she was bit? There's no records of- of a half-shifter.”

Jack shook his head. “She wanted me dead, Turner, sir. We didn't exchange much in the way of pleasantries.”

The 5 once again gave each other glances. The old woman nodded solemnly. “Jack, return to work. We’ll handle things." She said, gruffly. “If we need more from you, Vivian will call for you again.”

Jack nodded. “Yes, Alma.” He turned and calmly walked out the door, waiting for it to shut behind him before breaking into a run. He was covered in sweat. He hated talking to the council. He skid to a halt in front of the elevators, knowing Claptrap was on the other side of one of them. He glanced at the stairs. He groaned. He hoped Rhys didn’t mind waiting for just a little bit longer.

 

Jack was terribly sore when he stepped out of the stairwell. He was tempted to rest in one of the stupidly luxurious chairs in the lobby, but hurried past them. If he was lucky, Rhys would take him home to his own comfortable couch where he could rest without worry that some wolf would stop by to judge him. 

Jack’s legs wobbled as he walked back down the street, and he was pleased to find Rhys waving at him from inside the shop. Jack stopped as he noticed the crowd. Of course it was a popular wolf stop. Moxxi worked there. Moxxi, who stood behind the counter, glaring intently at Jack. He steeled his nerves and stepped into the shop, making a beeline for Rhys.

“Hey, buttercup. You ready to go?”

Rhys glared at him. “Business all done then?” 

“Uhh, yeah?” Jack swallowed nervously. Why was Rhys mad all of the sudden? Jack's eyes wandered to where Moxxi was watching them. Oh. “Yeah, business is done. Let’s go.”

Rhys insisted on cleaning up his trash, and making a display of dumping his barely eaten donut in the trash before pulling Jack to the car, and furiously kissing him. 

Dazed, and a more than a little aroused, Jack looked Rhys in the eyes. There was a flare there that hadn’t been there before, as Rhys leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I am never coming here again.” Rhys pushed Jack against the car gently, but backed up and walked around to the driver’s side without looking back at him. 

Jack looked into the donut shop where they were being blatantly stared at by the other wolves, some with anger on their face, others with intrigue of a scandal. Jack grinned at them, before getting into the car. 

“So, what was that about?”

Rhys hummed in answer. “Dunno what you mean.”

Jack leaned in as Rhys looked away. “The sexy as hell make out sesh in front of a public building.”

Rhys started the car and drove out of the spot, ignoring Jack. The grin on Jack’s face melted a bit as he shifted again. He had thought things were going well. Rhys stayed silent for the first few intersections, and Jack wondered mildly if Rhys was planning on dropping him back of at Wil’s shop with Tim. 

“Where do you live?” Rhys finally said, though his eyes never left the road. “You’re going to need clothes if we’re going out to dinner tonight.” 

Jack looked at the intersection, trying to think. “...Just down the street a little. You’ll need to take a right there but it’s gonna be like, right there.” The rest of the ride was silent, but when they pulled into Jack’s driveway, Rhys finally looked at him. Jack stared back for a moment, until Rhys raised a brow and Jack got the hint. 

“Oh- Sorry- do you- do you wanna come in?”Jack opened the door, getting out and waiting for Rhys to reply. Rhys only thought for a moment before he nodded. 

“Sure,why not.”

They entered Jack’s apartment and Jack knew from the look on Rhys’s face that this wasn't what he expected. Jack laughed nervously. “I live here with my brother. The council doesn't really trust me on my own so they’ve kinda… Forbidden me from owning my own place.”

Rhys was looking at a bookshelf as Jack spoke. Jack thought maybe Rhys was still ignoring him when he didn't get an answer, but as Jack passed him Rhys finally spoke again. “They can do that?”

Jack froze. “Well, yeah. It’s not legal by human standards, but… They have to protect the secret at all costs.”

“That doesn't seem right. They can just tell you you can’t live on your own and you just have to obey?”

“It’s… Complicated.”

“No, it’s control. The only reason I found out is because some wolf that doesn't care about rules tried to kill you.” Rhys’s voice raised dangerously, and Jack found himself taking a step back from him. “Jack. At the shop. They tried to tell me that I should have nothing to do with you. That you were trouble.” Rhys’s breathing grew shaky, and he looked down, so Jack couldn't see his face. “They said you don’t ‘do friends’. What does that even mean?”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m… Not exactly liked in the society. When I was a kid I did a lot of stupid things and they thought I'd be a risk. But no matter how many times I prove to them I'm not… Wolves have a hard time letting go.”

Rhys looked back up, tears spilling from his eyes. “So, what because you were a kid once you’re not allowed to be treated like a person?”

“...How many times can I say ‘it's complicated’ before I'm making excuses?” Jack laughed humorlessly. “It’s an old system. Been around for centuries. Do things need to change? Sure, but only the council can do that.” He sighed, draping an arm around Rhys’s waist. He pulled Rhys close, using his other hand to wipe the tears from Rhys’s face, even as he jerked away. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Rhys glared, but sighed, expression softening. He draped his own arms over Jack’s shoulders, and rested their foreheads together. “What about Tim? Wouldn’t his word mean anything?”

“Tim cried for 3 days when I came back, because he was so happy to see me.” Jack averted his eyes, Rhys’s gaze shockingly intense, even when slightly damp. “But somehow, once I started being stupid, people started treating Tim like an extension of me. We’re twins, so we must act alike, you know?”

Rhys pressed a kiss to the side of Jack’s mouth. And another. “You two don't deserve that. You're an asshole, but I guess I can almost understand why now.” Rhys kept peppering Jack with soft kisses, until Jack tried to kiss back. Then he pulled away, a small, smug smile on his face. “You should go get your clothes for our date.”

“Can we just keep at it with this?” Jack could feel the tired ache in his core from the day. His wounds were healed, but at the cost of his energy. “I’m okay skipping dinner if it means I get to kiss you more.”

His stomach growled and Rhys raised a brow at him with laughter in his eyes. “You can kiss me all you want when our date is over. Maybe if you’re lucky we can have some fun.”

Jack grinned. “A repeat of last time?”

“With less of you leaving in the night would be nice.” 

Jack winced. He deserved that. But Rhys pulled him back to lay another kiss on his cheek, and Jack figured he was at least a little forgiven. 

“Is it alright if I raid your kitchen? It's almost 2 and we haven't had lunch yet.” Rhys was already walking over, stopping to look back when Jack had only nodded. 

“Yeah it's fine. Tim won't mind I'm sure.” Jack headed up the stairs to his room, hearing Rhys rummage through the cupboards to find something to make. In his own room he stared at the relatively barren surroundings. Rhys’s home was warm, homey. Rhys had posters on his walls and cute knick knacks on his shelves. Jack had a dead cactus on an old desk. He never spent too much time here, he slept, but not much else. 

He grumbled as he walked over to his closet, irritably pushing hangers around until he found something decently nice. It wasn’t that he and Tim weren't well off, they both had a substantial amount in their respective accounts. It was the control that Rhys had mentioned. This was the only wolf owned apartment that would take them. It was shitty, and at the edge of town. It never really bothered him until Rhys had said something. It never really mattered to him, until someone else thought he deserved better. 

Jack shifted through a few more shirts, before pausing and pushing another few back. A suit in a bag was there. It was overkill he was sure, but surely Rhys wouldn't mind a nice suit. Jack pulled the hanger out, and looked over it. He hadn’t worn it in a while, but he was sure he could pull it off. He took one last look at his closet, before making his decision, and taking the suit back downstairs with him. He heard the pan sizzling, and the smell of sauteed onions filled the air. 

“Ooh, smells good. What’re you making?” Jack draped the suit on the couch before heading into the kitchen to wrap himself around Rhys. 

“Dog food.” Rhys said seriously. Prompting Jack to glare at him.

“Onions are toxic to dogs.” 

“Only if they’re real dogs. Not like the pesky husky I picked up in the park.”

Jack grinned. “Maybe I'm allergic to onions. Maybe the onions were Tim’s, and they’ll kill me.”

Rhys hummed softly. “Maybe. I guess we will just have to see." He tried to move away from the pan, but with Jack wrapped tight around him, he seemed to realize it was not going to happen. “Jack, why don't you wait at the table?”

“Maybe I wanna cuddle.”

“If you cuddle you won't get food.”

“Table it is.” Jack quickly walked over to the small dining area Tim insisted they have, and flopped dramatically into a chair. With a loud crack, a back leg snapped in half and dramatically dumped him onto the floor. He could hear Rhys laughing from behind the fridge door, and Jack groaned obnoxiously. “I thought you liked me now.”

Still giggling, Rhys popped up from his hiding spot and gave Jack a sweet look. “I do like you now. That’s why I'm laughing affectionately." He giggled a bit more before grabbing something from the door and going back to cooking. Jack pouted before getting up and looking at the damage. He grumbled before hauling the chair out of the house and into the back yard, where a mess of broken wood sat, from Jack’s wild early transformations when he would gnaw on the furniture. 

On his way back in, he grabbed a crappy fold out chair, and set it by the table before carefully sitting down in it. He leaned back, letting his eyes drift shut slowly. He opened them again when he heard a soft clack of a plate being set in front of him as Rhys sat down with his own food. Rhys had made a simple saute with random vegetables that he had seemed to find, and some noodles. 

“Oh, you found good food.”

“Mm hm.” Rhys nodded. “We need a decent meal, but light if we’re going somewhere for dinner.” Jack smiled before digging in, eating as much as he could with each bite. He was halfway done when he looked up to see Rhys’s horrified expression.

“Wuuh?” Jack finished the mouthful of food he was eating. “I’m hungry.”

Rhys wrinkled his nose. “Manners still exist. You don't need to wolf everything down.”

Jack glared up at Rhys, before taking a very small nibble of a piece of broccoli. Rhys tried to hold in his laughter, but Jack took another small nibble and Rhys’s resolve broke. “You-” Rhys tried to breathe in between his laughter. “You look like a horse!”

“Wow! Rude! Here I am trying to show some manners!” Jack knew the grin on his face was going to give him away. “Are you gonna be this way on our date? Laughing at me?” Jack tried to turn his head before he laughed, but he couldn't help himself. The rest of their lunch was spent trying not to look at one another, just to prevent another laughing fit.


End file.
